Reading The Last Olympain
by Anastacia1
Summary: It had been 10 years since the war was over. Anastasia was happily married to her love Apollo, became a goddess a few years after they started dating so they could be together forever. The fates entered the throne room explaining that if key moments in the past weren't changed the end of the gods would come. That Anastasia would be sent back in time after she had saved Artemis.


Reading The Last Olympian.

Summary: _It had been 10 years since the war was over. Anastasia was happily married to her love Apollo, became a goddess a few years after they started dating so they could be together forever. The fates entered the throne room explaining that if key moments in the past weren't changed the end of the gods would come. That Anastasia would be sent back in time after she had saved Artemis. This is a femPercy story!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson series.

 **I AM LOOKING FOR A CO-WRITER TO HELP ME WRITE MY STORY AND BE ABLE TO CORRECT ANY MISTAKES THAT I MAKE WHILE WRITING. UNTIL I HAVE ONE THIS STORY WILL BE VERY SLOWLY UNDATED.**

Chapter One:

Olympus Council of the Gods:

The three demigods walked into the throne room where the 13 gods where sitting quietly waiting for them to enter. All three walked up to Grover who was in front of Zeus and bowed and then bowed to their parents.

"Rise Demigods." Zeus said in a booming voice. The three demigods rose and walked to the center of the room. Suddenly there was a flash of light the three demigods closed their eyes. They felt a wave of power go through the room. When the light was gone they opened there eyes and a beautiful women stood before them she had to be 5'9 long curly black hair that shinned, her skin was tanned as though she spent a lot of time in the sun. "How dare you disturb out meeting." Zeus said standing.

"Please Uncle calm yourself. I have been sent by the fates from the future. If you give me a moment I will explain what is happening." She said calmly looking around at the assemble of gods.

"Who are you young goddess?" The queen asked in a gentler voice looking at the women before them. Hera had a suspicion of who the young goddess was.

She smiled at her aunt. In the future they were able to become quite close she often treated the queen of the gods as a second mother. She was able to understand the older women as the two one day sat down and talked. "I am from 13 years in the future. I am Anastasia daughter of Poseidon and I am the Greek Goddess of Time, Tides, Heroes, Loyalty. I am the wife of Apollo." Said standing tall and proud who and what she was. The whole council gasped in shock.

"What?" younger Anastasia said staring at her future self not able to believe such a thing. Too much has happened in such a short time she fainted.

"Well, she took that better than I thought." She said laughing a little.

"Daughter?" her father said looking into her eyes which were identical to his own. She smiled a truly happy smile and nodded her head. He shrunk down to his human form and she ran over to him thronging her arms around him hugging him and he hugged her back. When she became a goddess the two had become extremely close. She knew he felt guilty about not being in her life and not being able to help when she needed it. He pulled back looking down at her. "So married to Apollo huh?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Daddy…." She said with a slight smile to her lips, shrugging her shoulders. "I love him.."

He nodded at her a little smile on his lips before saying. "He hurts you and I will destroy him" Anastasia just nodded her head to him. He had done worse when he found out the first time. They both turned around when they heard a clearing of throat. The rest of the gods where starring at them. She looked over at the three demigods that where there. Her past self was now sitting on the floor starring at her in amazement. Turing back to her uncle and the council.

All of a sudden Apollo stood up. "Wait a moment, are you saying that I, Phoebus Apollo forever bachelor will be getting married?" he asked completely shocked but what he found out. Turning to look at her husband or past version of her husband she smiled at will.

"Yes, You Phoebus Apollo will be married in a few years time."She said trying not to laugh at his shocked exasperation. Apollo being thousands of years old it was hard to shock him. "We are happily married with a set of twin girls." She said smiling at the thought of their family. They had both suffered over the years grieving. For him it was the loss of his children, and for her it was the loss of her demigod family. Many had died in the two wars but though those losses it brought the two together. Apollo nodded sitting back down in his throne. Turning back to her uncle she began to explain.

"The fates sent me here to help you. They said something happened in the next few years that would set off a chain of events that will cause the end of the gods resin." She said with a frown on her face.

"How do they purpose we stop this daughter?" Her father said to her. Smiling at her father she pulled a book out of her bag.

"They gave me a book of the future it is of my point of view." She said handing the book to her father. "With the changes that we can do in this time period we may be able to prevent many demigods turning against the gods and be able to change this just enough that can keep us off the path that will end the gods." She said to them. The fates had hold her that just the smallest of changes could save them.

The council spent the next 20 minutes talking to each other telepathically become deciding to do as the fates wanted. Anastasia waved her hand and four seats appear one for herself and the others for the three young demigods. The gods shrunk there thrones down so they could be in the human forms.

"Anastasia?" asked Annabeth asked. Looking over at her friend she smiled.

"It's really me Anne." She said smiling at her friends.

"Don't call me that." Annabeth snapped at her.

"Wow, Seaweed brain a goddess!" said Thalia said. "Married to my immortal brother!" she said shaking her head laughing. She couldn't believe her best friend/sister would end up married and a goddess. It truly amazed her.

"Yep, who would of thought me a goddess!"laughing at herself knowing that many of the gods didn't like her in that time because of her attitude towards them. She walked over to Annabeth handing her the book. "Why don't you start?" she said. Annabeth nodded her head and sat down opening the book to the first chapter.

 **THE LAST OLYMPIAN**

 **Anastasia Jackson and the Olympians**

 **Chapter One: I GO CRUISING WITH EXPLOSIVES**


End file.
